


Enemies to Friends

by april_zephyr (April_Zephyr)



Series: Potter-Malfoy Verse. [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Zephyr/pseuds/april_zephyr
Summary: If someone told Draco a decade ago that he would be seeking the company of Hermione Granger, he would have probably laughed in that person’s face. It was something that he never thought would happen. Well, to be fair, he probably wouldn’t have even guessed that he would be happily married to Harry Potter and have children with him.





	

* * *

If someone told Draco a decade ago that he would be seeking the company of Hermione Granger, he would have probably laughed in that person’s face. It was something that he never thought would happen. Well, to be fair, he probably wouldn’t have even guessed that he would be happily married to Harry Potter and have children with him.  
“Draco. Can you keep a secret?” Hermione asked him, they were currently enjoying a cup of tea at some low-key cafe that they seemed to like.

“Of course I can.” Draco answered, “As long as it’s not something that’ll make Harry hate me.”

“Do you keep some things from Harry?” Hermione queried, quietly. Draco wasn’t sure whether she was trying to throw him under the bus, or if she was implying something in relation to her own relationship.

“Well, I only tell him things that are necessary.” Draco said cautiously, “Like I’m not going to tell Harry that I travel across to every animal shelter I can find and play with the animals there.”

“That wasn’t exactly what I was talking about.” Hermione winced, “I mean, are you still in contact with ex-partners?”

“Of course not.” Draco snorted, before looking at the brunette with a look of curiosity, “Are you in contact with an ex-partner? Does Ron need to be worried or is this just a friendly thing?”

“He doesn’t need to be worried.” Hermione stated, “But I know that he won’t be happy with the idea of me keeping in contact with Victor Krum.”

“I think you should tell him.” Draco suggested, “He probably won’t be happy about it, but you have to show him that there’s nothing to worry about. That you’re with him because he’s the best person out there for you.”

“I think I might just do that.” Hermione agreed, raising her cup to her lips.

“So when were you going to tell me?” Draco questioned, noticing the witch look at him like he was a little mad.

“Tell you what?” Hermione frowned, putting her tea cup back down on the saucer a little too roughly.

“That you’re pregnant.” Draco smiled, “Only a few weeks by the looks of it.”

“I’m pregnant.” Hermione repeated, “Oh dear lord. I’m pregnant.”

“Merlin. I am so sorry, I thought you knew.” Draco apologised, he wasn’t entirely sure what else he was supposed to say. He thought that she knew.

“We have held off having children for a while.” Hermione announced, “I didn’t realise how easy it was to get pregnant. What if I’m not a good mother? I’ve been so invested in work for most of my life that I’m not even really the greatest wife to Ron. I’m not in any way like his mother. I can barely cook.”

“You’ll be a great mother.” Draco insisted, “If Ron wanted to marry someone like his mother, he would have. But he loves you and I’m sure he doesn’t mind that you’re not like his mother. I mean Harry is definitely not like any of my parents and I wouldn’t have him any other way. And I’m sure your daughter will be as smart as you and it won’t be as hard as you’re making it out to be.”

“Daughter?” Hermione frowned, “Isn’t it too early to be guessing the baby’s sex? Biologically speaking, the baby is currently sexless.”

“I know. I just have a knack for stuff like this.” Draco laughed, “So what do I get if I’m right about the little one’s sex?”

“Well, Ron and I were thinking that you and Harry could be the child’s Godparents.” Hermione smiled, “But I should probably go home and tell Ron that there’s now a child.”

“Am I allowed to tell Harry?” Draco grinned, “Because I’m sure he would be happy to know that his best friends are having a child.”

“I think I’m going to invite the pair of you to dinner.” Hermione stated, “Then everyone can know at the same time.”

“Really? You don’t want to tell your husband first?” Draco laughed, making Hermione frown.

“I supposed you’re right. I should probably tell Ron first.” Hermione giggled, “But the two of you are invited to dinner at my house tomorrow.”

“We’ll be there.” Draco promised, “I’ll drag Harry by the ear if I have to.”

“Thank you for telling me.” Hermione sighed, “I probably would have had a glass of wine later on.”

“What are friends for?” Draco said rhetorically. He didn’t ever think he would even have to say it out loud.

“Friends. I like that.” Hermione smiled

**fin**


End file.
